rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Nine Inch Nails
| período = 1988 - actualidade | xénero = rock industrial, rock alternativo, metal industrial | selo = Interscope, Nothing, Island, TVT, Rykodisc, The Null Corporation | membros = Trent Reznor | antigos_membros = | web = http://www.nin.com/ }} Nine Inch Nails (abreviado como NIN e escrito como NIИ)é unha banda de rock industrial estadounidense formada en Cleveland, Ohio en 1988 por Trent Reznor, que é o único membro permanente do grupo, e que fai as funcións de produtor, vocalista, compositor e instrumentista. A música de NIN abarca unha ampla gama de xéneros, conservando ao mesmo tempo un característico son utilizando instrumentos e procesadores electrónicos. Despois de gravar cada novo álbum, Reznor monta unha banda de directo para actuar con ela. No escenario, NIN soe empregar espectaculares elementos visuais para acompañar a actuación, que frecuentemente remata cos músicos destrozando os seus instrumentos. O público do underground recibiu calurosamente a música de Nine Inch Nails nos seus primeiros anos. Na década dos 90 a banda realizou varios influíntes traballos que acadaron un certo grao de popularidade no público máis xeral, e moitos temas da banda convertéronse nun éxito nas radios. Dous dos seus discos recibiron premios Grammy, chegando a vender uns 20 millóns de discos en todo o mundo, 11 deles só nos Estados Unidos. No ano 1997 Reznor apareceu na lista das persoas máis influíntes do ano da revista Time, e a revista Spin describiuno coma "o artista máis vital na música". No 2004, a Rolling Stone colocou a Nine Inch Nails no número 94 da súa lista de 100 mellores artistas de todos os tempos. A pesares destes feitos, a banda tivo varios enfrontamentos coa parte corporativa da industria discográfica. No ano 2007 estes conflictos remataron co anuncio de Reznor de que Nine Inch Nails rompería co seu selo e editaría os seus futuros lanzamentos independentemente. Dende 1989, Nine Inch Nails leva editados oito albums de estudio. Os dous máis recentes, Ghosts I–IV e The Slip, ambos aparecidos no 2008, foron editados baixo licenzas Creative Commons. Os dous foron lanzados dixitalmente, aparecendo as súas edicións físicas posteriormente. A edición dixital de The Slip estivo dispoñoble de xeito totalmente gratuíto. NIN estivo nominada doce veces aos Grammy e gañouno dúas veces, para os temas "Wish" e "Happiness in Slavery", nos anos 1992 e 1995 respectivamente. Historia Formación En 1987, Trent Reznor tocaba os teclados nunha banda de Cleveland chamada The Exotic Birds, xestionada por John Malm, Jr.. Reznor e Malm fixéronse amigos, e cando Reznor deixou a banda para traballar na música el só, Malm informalmente converteuse no seu manager. Nese tempo Reznor traballaba coma auxiliar de técnico e conserxe nos Right Track Studios, e pedíulle permiso ao dono dos mesmos Bart Koster para gravar algunhas demos dos seu material nas horas no que o estusio non se usaba e Koster accedeu. Mentres montaba eses temas, as primeiras gravacións de Nine Inch Nails, Reznor foi incapaz de atopar unha banda que articulase ese material coma el desexaba. Sen embargo, inspirado por Prince, Reznor tocou todos os instrumentos agás as baterías. Na maioría das gravación da banda segue usando ese método, aínda que en ocasións teñen gravado outros músicos con el. En 1988, despois de realizar o seu primeiro concerto como teloneiro de Skinny Puppy, as ambición de Reznor para Nine Inch Nails pasaban por editar un sinxelo de 12 polgadas nun pequeno selo europeo. Varios selos respostaron interesados pola demo, e Reznor asinou con TVT Records. Seleccionáronse dez temas que foron editados, despois de ser revisados, como o primeiro álbum da banda en 1989, Pretty Hate Machine. thumb|O logo de NIN deseñado por [[Trent Reznor e Gary Talpas]] Reznor dixo en 1994 que elexira o nome de "Nine Inch Nails" porque era "doado de abreviar", en vez de por "un significado literal". Outras explicacións corcularon, alegando que Reznor elexiuno para referenciar a crucifixión de Xesús con cravos de nove polgadas, ou as garras de nove pulgadas de Freddy Krueger. O logo de Nine Inch Nails, que consiste nas letras "NIИ" dentro dun borde, foi deseñado por Reznor e Gary Talpas. O logo apareceu xa no debut da banda, o sinxelo "Down in It", e inspirouse na tipografía do deseñador gráfico Tibor Kalman do álbum de Talking Heads Remain in Light. Talpas, nativo de Cleveland, continuou deseñando para NIN ata 1997. Pretty Hate Machine Escrito, arranxado e interpretado por Trent Reznor, o primeiro álbum de Nine Inch Nails Pretty Hate Machine apareceu en 1989. O traballo marcou a primeira colaboración de Reznor con Adrian Sherwood (que produxo o sinxelo principal, "Down in It", en Londres sen coñecelo persoalmente) e con Mark "Flood" Ellis. A produción de Flood aparece na maioría das principais edicións de Nine Inch Nails ata o ano 1994, e Sherwood fixo remesturas para a banda ata os anos 2000. Reznor e os seus co-produtores expandiron as demos do Right Track Studio engadindo os sinxelos "Head Like a Hole" e "Sin". Despois de pasarse 113 semanas na lista Billboard 200, Pretty Hate Machine convertiríase nun dou primeiros discos independentes en conseguir a certificación de platino. A MTV emitiu os videos de "Down in It" e "Head Like a Hole", pero un explicito video de "Sin" só sería editado en 1997 no VHS Closure. En 1990, NIN comezou a Pretty Hate Machine Tour Series, na cal xirou por Norteamérica e foi teloneira de artistas coma Peter Murphy e The Jesus and Mary Chain. Nine Inch Nails embarcouse posteriormente nunha xira mundial pasando tamén pola primeira edición do Lollapalooza en 1991. Despois dunha pobre recepción en Europa como teloneiro de Guns N' Roses, NIN voltou aos Estados Unidos no medio de presións por parte de TVT para producir a continuación de Pretty Hate Machine. En resposta, Reznor comezou a gravar secretamente baixo varios seudónimos para evitar as interferencias da compañía. Broken En 1992 Nine Inch Nails editou Broken, un EP con seis cancións e dous temas extra. No libreto Reznor acreditou á banda de directo de 1991 como unha influencia no son do EP. Reznor caracterizou Broken coma un "estoupido de distorsión" baseado en guitarra e "moito máis duro que Pretty Hate Machine". As cancións de Broken déronlle a NIN os seus dous premios Grammy: unha representación do primeiro sinxelo do EP "Happiness in Slavery" de Woodstock '94, e o segundo sinxelo "Wish". Discografía Álbums de estudo *''Pretty Hate Machine'' - 1989 (TVT) *''Broken'' - 1992 (TVT/Nothing) *''The Downward Spiral'' - 1994 (Nothing) *''The Fragile'' - 1999 (Nothing) *''With Teeth'' - 2005 (Interscope) *''Year Zero'' - 2007 (Interscope) *''Ghosts I–IV'' - 2008 (The Null Corporation) *''The Slip'' - 2008 (The Null Corporation) Álbums de remesturas * Fixed - 1992 (Nothing Records) * Further Down the Spiral - 1995 (Nothing Records) * Things Falling Apart - 2000 (Nothing Records) * Year Zero Remixed - 2007 (Interscope) Category:Bandas de Ohio